Such Luck He Has
by Z.A.G
Summary: VaanXAshe Just a moment which makes Vaan question his Luck.


Okay, since my last Vaan/Ashe one-shot err… sort of wasn't a Vaan/Ashe I decided that I would work on another one. In this case, I don't have any plot ideas or general storyboard to go off of, so this is just writing on a whim, and just letting the words go as they arrive. So it'll either be a good one shot, or a bad one shot, tis my warning to all you readers out there. Hopefully I get their characters done at least.

**__**

Such Luck He Has

Vaan isn't at all a very lucky guy; in his own mind anyway. After all, you can look at all the facts leading up to this point in his life. His parents had died, leaving him with his brother Reks; who later died fighting the Empire. He's left as an orphan, stuck with Migelo, and all the other brats that look up to him for guidance since he's the oldest one.

Pick pocketing by day, hiding by night, he is always on a fine line between life and death with the empire's guards that had been stationed in Dalmasca. The luckiest break that he had in life up to that moment was to be tossed in a dungeon with a pair of sky pirates that he later ends up being friends. Thanks to those two, he met another important lucky break in his unlucky life. Amalia, or rather, Princess Ashe. Of course the meeting was lucky and unlucky. Lucky because a commoner never should have met the princess in person, let alone catch her. The unlucky portion was the instant crush that seemed to form.

The street rat and the princess, how would that ever happen? Not in his lifetime, that's for sure. But then more luck came his way, and he finds himself traveling with her, to find a way to restore Dalmasca. An adventure. Something that had been missing in his life: excitement. The luckiest part of it all was getting to ride on the Strahl which he later got to possess; albeit it lasted a month before Balthier took it back.

So perhaps he isn't lucky or unlucky, perhaps it's just a matter of circumstances. Luck has nothing to do with following his own decisions and the paths he took. Luck had nothing to do with him joining the group to help Ashe gain Dalmasca's independence. Although he has to admit that most of the reasons were selfish on his part, he wanted a way to just travel and see new things, while at the same time, talk to the princess more. He was searching for something; although, he wasn't exactly sure what that was.

He must admit that it definitely has to be luck on where his current position is however. Penelo had warned him that after Dalmasca gained it's independence that Ashe wouldn't have time for any of her companions, she would be far too busy with getting the kingdom organized once more. Vaan never considered himself a close friend to Ashe either, she had always had that strong, stern look on her face whenever he tried talking to her. Once or twice in private.

So the fact that she might consider him a traveling companion, or an ally, over a friend had crossed his mind; but he had decided to give it a whirl anyway. One year and six months of attempting to be a sky pirate, he had come back to the Kingdom of Dalmasca with two goals in mind: catch up with Penelo, and see if he can catch up with Ashe. He didn't expect anything grand to happen, he just wanted to keep ties on everyone, they had gone through a lot together.

It was only last night that he came to see her; albeit, he _did _kind of sneak into the palace, avoiding any and _all_ guards on his way. And he _did_ sort of pick the lock that was her chambers and found the room empty. He _did _kind of feel disappointed about going through all the trouble to be rewarded with an empty room. Luck apparently, wasn't following him around at that moment; however, he _did_ end up sitting on the bed to wait for the princess or queen, if he's mistaken, to arrive at any point. He _may _have waited a couple hours into the early morning before he _kind of_ fell asleep on that said bed.

And _now_ his situation _can_ be considered somewhat lucky since Ashe _did _eventually enter her chambers to find him fast asleep on _her_ bed. That may not seem lucky when you know her character, but she didn't scream for guards, she didn't know him out of the bed, and she didn't start yelling at him. In fact, she did nothing violent that would seem like the end of his life. She woke him up, in a manner that seemed so uncharacteristically like Ashe. And that's what frightened Vaan the most. He didn't know this side, he had only seem glimpses.

There he lays on his back, Ashe at his side while she brushes her fingers through his hair. Even after waking up she doesn't stop, nor does she stop smiling that strange… almost sad smile. Perhaps not sad… but it was the smile of someone who seemed lonely, perhaps as lonely as Vaan. And so he doesn't move, doesn't speak a word, and merely continues to stare up at her, holding her gaze with his own. Afraid to move, or speak, for fear that his luck would run out and she would start shouting for guards.

She stopped her movements and pulled her hand back from his hair before laying her head down on the bed as well. Vaan only followed her movement with his eyes, frozen to his spot. She closed her eyes for a few moments, long enough to make him believe that she may have fallen asleep. She opens them back up once more only when he's about to get up off the bed; so, he continues to lay there in silence until she speaks three words…

"Good morning, Vaan."

A/N- Eeeeh, admittedly, not my best work, not even close. I had nothing better to do however. Perhaps now I can work on something else while I wait for something to happen. Anyways, I guess this passes as my first official Ashe/Vaan one-shot. Granted, nothing truly happening in it. XDD Go me!


End file.
